Kankurou Drabbles
by The Luggage
Summary: Three short stories about Kankurou, running with scissors, and why he hates the water. [Kankuroucentric, Gen, Complete]
1. Running With Scissors

**AN:** I think this qualifies rather nicely for my shortest fic yet. It was written in about fifteen minutes, thanks to a prompt by vampirepenguin. Warning, there are ninja kids ahead. Really little ones. Oh, and the prompt for this was "running with scissors".

* * *

Kankurou made his first hood, complete with kitty-ears, at the tender age of three. He'd scrounged up a pair of scissors, found a handy piece of black cloth, and gone to work. Several hours later, it was complete. Granted, the stitching was rather childish, and yes, the entire thing was a little lopsided, but Kankurou couldn't have been prouder of it if it had been turned out from the shop of Sunagakure's finest tailor. 

When he'd shown it to his family, baby Gaara had blinked solemnly at it and gurgled (which Kankurou took as a sign of approval), his father had looked at him approvingly, if distantly, and Temari... Well, Temari had screeched that it had been her favorite shirt, and come back here you little lizard!

People always told him to never run with scissors, but Kankurou hadn't dared put them down. He wasn't about to give Temari _another_ weapon.

* * *

**Notes: **There'll be two more drabbles/ficlets following this one. But only two. 


	2. Wet Dog

**AN:** The second of the three drabbles, where the prompt was "wet dog". Thanks again to vampirepenguin for both the prompt and the beta-ing.

* * *

Rain was just not natural, in Kankurou's opinion. Water had its place, and that place was safely underground, or in a pond or river, _not_ leaking from the clouds. It had long since soaked through his hood, and was dripping down the back of his neck. Water dripping on your neck was a particularly vile sensation, mused Kankurou. It had also leaked into his sandals, and he just _knew_ he was destined for blisters. As for his face paint, well, he'd given up on that three days ago.

But the most foul, most utterly _loathsome_ byproduct of rain, Kankurou reflected, glaring murderously at the cheerfully oblivious Inuzuka Kiba marching alongside him, was the smell of wet dog.

* * *

**Notes:** Somehow, I really don't think Kankurou likes the rain... 


	3. Learning To Swim

**AN:** Third and final ficlet, finally. The prompt for this one was "learning to swim". Again, all thanks go to vampirepenguin for the prompt and the beta-ing. Also thanks to kilerkki for the concrit.

* * *

"Come on in, the water's great," hollered Inuzuka Kiba, waving his arm cheerfully. Beside him, Akamaru barked agreement. At least, Kankurou thought it was agreement. Akamaru was a _dog_, after all. Yes, an exceptionally intelligent dog (which wasn't saying much), but a dog nonetheless.

Kankurou wondered gloomily how he had allowed himself to be suckered into this. After all, he was perfectly content not knowing how to swim! But when Kiba had found out, well...Kankurou found it easier to defy his Kazekage than deter the Inuzuka when he was on a mission. (All right, so his Kazekage _was_ his brother, but that wasn't the point!)

Somehow, Kiba had dragged Kankurou out to the river with the promise of relief from the heat, and a helluva time besides. Kankurou's protestations that he was used to the heat, no really, and he wasn't _in_ Konoha for fun and games had fallen on deaf ears.

Kiba had been shedding clothes along the way, so that as soon as they'd arrived, he'd dumped his clothes in a haphazard pile and taken a running jump into the river, with Akamaru right beside him. Kankurou had stayed on the bank, flinching at the spray of cool water. He _really_ didn't like getting wet.

Kiba laughed raucously, making Kankurou wince yet again.

"Yo puppet-boy, you look like a wet cat sitting there with that stupid hood!"

Akamaru barked again, this time making it somehow sound like doggy laughter.

Kankurou's eyes narrowed. Nobody insulted his hood, _nobody_. That was it. Who gave a damn if he couldn't swim, he was going to wade in there and kick Kiba's ass. Before doing so, however, he took care to place his hood on a high branch, so the subsequent splashing wouldn't reach it.

Kankurou waded in, Kiba started laughing, and they both ended up drenched. And Kankurou sort of learned to swim, though he was by no means eager to continue his lessons.

* * *

**Notes:** My very first multi-chapter fic is now complete! Yey for me, an' all that. 


End file.
